


A Particular Weakness

by AkisMusicBox, TataBanchou



Category: Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth
Genre: Dating, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Interdimensional Doubles, Minor Spoilers, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataBanchou/pseuds/TataBanchou
Summary: After Akihiko returns from the labyrinth from another reckless battle, Hamuko takes a moment to chide him, and thinks about how her Aki would have turned out if things were just a bit different.





	A Particular Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> A conversation about Hamuko being weak to electricity in PQ2 turned in to this! Mild PQ2 spoilers, but if you don’t mind that, here are the following assumptions:
> 
>   * During the third labyrinth, A.I.G.I.S
>   * FeMC is assumed to be from an alternate dimension, where the only difference is that she is the leader instead of the MC. Therefore, she recognizes the S.E.E.S. crew, but they don’t recognize her.
>   * For both dimensions, it’s before 10/4, but in FeMC’s she’s already dating Akihiko (because we’re AkiHam shippers and we can’t be stopped!)
> 


Hamuko left Theo’s stall when she heard Akihiko had returned from the labyrinth. Ren Amamiya chose to swap him out after a particularly grueling battle that left the boxer fairly worn out. She found him sitting by himself in the lobby, taking stock of his injuries. He looked battered and exhausted, but he still had the trademark smile on his face that told him he was proud of his performance.

Hamuko sighed and pulled out her Evoker as she approached him. “What happened this time, Sanada-senpai?”

Akihiko looked up from the couch and smiled. “Polydeuces punched a Shadow so hard, it got confused, and then it knocked itself out!”

Hamuko frowned. “At what cost to your health? And, it could have knocked you out if it missed! Stop putting yourself in those kinds of situations!” She summoned Leanan Sidhe, and the enchanting fairy woman cast a healing spell over him. He seemed fascinated by the summon, which tickled Hamuko. _He’s still not used to getting to swap out a second Persona. It feels positively limiting to me, but he’s just impressed with all the new power he can access. Just like my Aki would be._

Once the spell had restored him, he smiled at her and said, “Thanks. Does my other self listen to you?"

Hamuko stifled a blush, recalling the last time she had to address his reckless behavior. "If I say the right words, yes, he does."

Akihiko shivered. _Does he think I’m like Mitsuru? That would be a scary prospect, to have two of her on a team._

"But I won't use that type of language with you! It might upset your girlfriend or your boyfriend. I promise! J-just be careful, okay! It's hard for me to see any Akihiko in danger,” Hamuko covered. She realized that whatever words she would have used on her Akihiko would have been extremely effective on this one, but even if they were essentially the same person, separated by dimensions, it seemed wrong to used the same tactic.

Akihiko furrowed his brow. "Wait, what?! Am I dating someone in your dimension? Is that what you mean?"

Hamuko shook her head. "Err, kinda... I mean, I'm sure you're dating someone, aren’t you?"

Akihiko shook his head this time. "I mean, there are girls at school that harass me, but that's it. I'm not really...good at that stuff, so I guess I was kinda hoping there was a version of me that was."

She almost felt bad for this Akihiko. "Let's say that you're good with that in your own way." _Really good…_ she thought to herself. The teams had all agreed that exchanging information about their time periods was risky, so it was important to keep that kind of talk to a minimum. Who knows what interdimensional information would do? However, the probing look on his face was impossible for her to ignore. _Plus, he doesn’t have me to talk to him like this. Minato seems reliable, but he and I are fairly different temperaments. I don’t think he’d talk to Akihiko like this._

He smirked to himself. "Perfect! I'm sure I can catch up to him if I focus. Can you help me? Like, what does he say or do? I know you probably can't share much, but any hints will help me figure out my strengths and weaknesses."

The request startled herself. "W-what you say or do?!" Her heart raced, recalling their last date. "You,” she gulped, “You're pretty much the same so far.” She licked her lips in contemplation. "It’s just... I dunno what to say aside from that you found someone who likes you. I mean, the real you."

Her boyfriend’s double furrowed his brow. “That's not much to go on...but I guess that makes sense. And it's good to know that, at least somewhere out there my real self is accepted just the way it is.” He flashed her a grateful grin. “Thanks, Hamuko.”

_They are pretty much the same, indeed._ It was enough for her to momentarily lose her control and wrap him in a hug.

Akihiko blushed and hugged her in return, as if a reflex. Just as quickly, he let go and jumped back. "Sorry! I-I'm sure your boyfriend or girlfriend would be upset, some other guy hugging you." His blush deepened. "But really, I appreciate your help. It's rare that I feel so comfortable around women, ya know?"

Hamuko’s face was nearly as red as his vest. "I'm glad that you trust me, but yeah, he likely wouldn’t be pleased..."

_Akihiko versus Akihiko! What I wouldn’t give to see that! No, no, don’t think about that, Arisato!_

"And I'm the one who should be sorry since I was the one who hugged first, you know... I just kinda miss him..." It was hard to see Akihiko in such pain. She had to keep reminding herself that this wasn’t him, but she had seen him in that kind of distress before, and the memories only made it worse.

Akihiko smiled, but she could tell something about what she said stung. "He's a lucky guy. And don't apologize to me, I'm happy to be here for you, whatever you need. And...and if he ever makes you cry, you tell me and I'll teach him a lesson." He gave himself a determined nod.

_No matter the world, you're really sweet, Aki._

"Thanks, Senpai." She decided that she should leave and find Theo because at the very least she could talk to him about the conflict she felt. However, Akihiko still seemed crestfallen, and she couldn’t possibly leave any iteration of him in such a state." Senpai, no... Aki, I'm sure that one day you'll find someone who'll love you for who you are too."

His eyes widened at the use of his nickname, and she realized he had probably never heard a girl say it. She didn’t know if it was right for her to take that honor in his mind, but what was done was done.

“Hey...would it be okay if we went and saw a movie? I saw there was a chop-socky flick in one of the screening rooms down the hall. I’d invite some of the others as well, but they all seem preoccupied.” He looked at her in earnest.

“Perfectly fine,” she smiled. “My boyfriend and I love those type of movies. He’d totally understand.” And in her heart, she knew he would. He knew the loneliness and isolation that this version was going through. “Let me go see if Theo has any of that special popcorn first!”


End file.
